


Just Friends

by Thewriter680



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewriter680/pseuds/Thewriter680
Summary: A Future Fic. Takes place after Rachel comes back from ThemysciraThe team starts to question the relationship status of Rachel and Gar
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven, Koriand'r & Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 21





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: some swearing and one sexual reference mention
> 
> ~Please like and comment if you enjoyed the story~

Dawn noticed it first. She was up early one Sunday and went into the kitchen to start some coffee. She found a 500 pound green Belgium tiger and a small dark blob curled into him as they slept in the rec room. While not surprised by the green cat, she was surprised to see Gar and Rachel asleep. Together. ‘Doesn’t he have to be... to go into his animal form?’ She curiously watched them before she took her coffee and walked back to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank was sparring with Gar a few weeks later when he got a text. “What? Got a hot date?” Hank teased, grabbing his towel and water bottle 

“No.” He said, not looking up from his phone as he texted back. “It’s just Rachel. She and Kory are at the mall. She found these shoes and wondering if I’d like them. Perfect size too.” He looked up at the man, smiling.

Hank raised his brows, nodding a bit. “Oh, she knows what size shoe you wear?”“Yeah? Of course. And I know hers. Don’t you know Dawn’s?” 

“Well yeah.” No. No he didn’t. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rose was watching T.V when she saw a disheveled Rachel walk from her room. Which wouldn’t have been so odd if she wasn’t wearing a forest green shirt she knew she saw a hundred times on Gar. “Long night?” Her arms were spread on the back of the couch, cocking her head up to the other.

“Hmmmm? Just not feeling too well.” She coughed, pouring some juice.

“Nice shirt....”

She looked down at it. “Yeah, Gar spilled bleach on it and asked if I wanted it.” She shrugged nonchalantly, taking some Tylenol.

“Yeah....” Rose said as she watched her walk back to her room. “She’s fucking the green one.” She whispered to Jericho. She rolled her eyes as he answered back. “It’s obvious. Sick, my ass. You know those goths can be freaky.” She smirked a bit as Jericho argued back with her, turning back to her show. 

——————————————————————————

“No.... the one in the blue package.” Rachel whispered into her phone, waking down the hallway. “I forgot the name. I know Kory knows which one it is.” 

Dick was walking by, titling his head a bit at her conversation. “You OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She lifted the phone, walking into her room. “No Gar, I don’t need some that big. Oh! That does sound right. If not, I’ll use them until they’re gone. Thanks.” Was heard as she closed her door 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Well, why don’t you ask them if you’re so concerned.” Kory sighed, crossing her arms as she looked at her other teammates.“

All I am saying is that that is what happened with the Titans the first time. We all... got too involved with each other and jealously happened. We don’t want that for the next generation.” Dawn said, looking to Dick. “You’re the leader. You should let them know that.”

“I can’t control how they feel for one another.” Dick said, rubbing his face. “Besides, it’s not our business.“

“It won’t be until there’s a fucking flying green demon baby crawling around.” Hank said. “You know that kids today aren’t responsible with protecting themselves like that.”

“Need I remind you that you all were at this point in your lives. And you all lived through it.” Kory stated, leaning forward. “Let them be. If they need anything, they will ask.”

“Nah, the Titans shouldn’t be known as a bunch of horn dogs again. Dick, you should talk to them about...”

The sound of a door slamming opened cut the conversation short. A moment later, a very pink and angry faced Rachel came into view. Her shoulders tense. “Need I remind you all that I can sense what you’re talking about.” She said through clenched teeth. Dick raised his hands. 

“Rach, it’s alright, the team...”

“The team needs to mind their own fucking business! We typically watch old movie marathons on Turner Classic on Saturday nights. And sometimes we fall asleep. Also, his suit morphs around his form, so he doesn’t have to be naked to change into animals when wearing it.” She glanced at Dawn.

“Also, he has been looking for the green Nike Air Forces for a long time. And they so happened to be on sale when Kory and I went to the mall.” Her eyes shot back to Hank. “He asked me to clean a pair of his shoes so that’s how I know his size.

I had the stomach flu and spent three days in bed. I showered and threw on whatever shirt was there. It happened to be one Gar gave me since he didn’t want to throw it away.” She turned to Rose.

Tampons. He was at the store and asked if I needed anything. So he got me tampons.

“So, if anyone happens to wonder, no. Gar and I aren’t dating. We aren’t friends with benefits, we aren’t friends who make out once in awhile. He is my friend and I am his. Because, you know, it is a rarity around here, males and females can be friends. Straight friends.” She took a deep breath, a cup on the counter turning over and water spilling. “If you have any further questions or concerns, do just come ask.” She glared at everyone one last time before she dissipated back into her room in a dark cloud. 

Kory pushed her lips out, trying her best to hide her smile as she looked around at the others. “Any other questions?”


End file.
